Rotary printing machines, used for example for newspaper printing and other high-speed high-production printing, usually include at least one, and frequently a plurality of roll changer apparatus, in order to permit printing without interruption. The roll changers have apparatus for automatic adhesion of a new or replacement printing substrate web to a prior expiring web from a roll which is about or completely used up. Reliable adhesion of the beginning portion of the new roll on the web from the expiring roll is possible only if the new roll is prepared in a suitable manner for such adhesion. Frequently, such preparation is done manually. It can be carried out on the roll already positioned on the roll changer, or separately and in advance of the installation of the roll in the roll changer at a work station apart from the printing machine.
European Published Application EP 0 129 238 Al, Nozaka, describes a printing substrate web in which first, after removing wrappers surrounding the roll, and any damaged outer layers, the web is cut with a straight cut thereacross and a plurality of adhesive strips are placed between the top and immediately adjacent layer of the roll thereunder. The adhesive strips are formed with a perforation when the roll is installed in a roll changer in order to facilitate of the adhesive strips when the new web is rolled off against the expiring web.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,632, Fukuda et al, to which German Patent Disclosure Document DE 38 11 138 Al, corresponds, describes an apparatus and method in which two knives to make a V cut are arranged at both sides of the paper end and move towards the center of the paper roll as the roll is rewound. The result will be a V cut extending obliquely from both sides towards a center point. A plurality of paper wraps are severed to make a "broke", that is, an end scrap, which is accepted by a suitable receptacle. An adhesive is applied along the edge of the cut paper, and the end of the cut paper is rewound on the paper roll. This method can be carried out while the printing machine is still running.
The methods systems for flying roll changing have generally involve complex geometry at the initial portion of the web, resulting in a correspondingly complex geometry of the adhesive pattern for the connecting adhesive. The number and size of the adhesive strips, or adhesive application arrangements are complex and hence expensive. Preparation of a paper web roll, particularly for newspaper and other high-speed printing machines thus is possible only with substantial apparatus, which is space-consuming and very costly, while being used only intermittently.